


What I've Gotta Do

by Siamesepolyporegoat



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Omega! Kuroko, Omegaverse, Smut, Teen Pregnancy, Underage Sex, Will have a happy ending, alpha! Akashi, fluff later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siamesepolyporegoat/pseuds/Siamesepolyporegoat
Summary: It wasn’t supposed to be like this. They were careless and young, still trying to find themselves so this was the last thing they needed right now. Or the last thing that Kuroko needed right now, because when he heard the news, he decided to let Akashi go.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! I'm here with a new fic when I should write my older fics and study biology...Someone plz kick me or something....
> 
> But aaaaanyway, this was inspired by Clean Bandit's song "Rockabye". I've had this idea for a long time and finally got around to write it. I have been writing this pretty uch as a stress relieve so I'm not sure how great it is but I still hope you enjoy it! ;3

It was the 31st of January, Kuroko’s 15th birthday, meaning it would be his turn to present: either as an alpha, a beta or an omega.

 

Kuroko woke up feeling extremely hot and sweaty that morning, an hour before his alarm even went off, which was unusual for the sleepyhead that he was. He tossed the blanket off and tried to go back to sleep, but when he turned to lay on his other side his eyes widened. Between his thighs was something  _ wet. _

 

He quickly sat up, his head pounding as he felt more slick slid down his thighs, making him squirm uncomfortably. His thoughts were muffled by the haze that had settled itself over his brain but he sure as hell knew what was the cause of this.

 

Panting, he reached for his phone on his night table and with his hands trembling, dialed his red haired boyfriend. It took just two rings before it was answered, but even that felt unbearable.

 

_ “Tetsuya? How are you up al-” _

 

The question was interrupted as a moan bubbled out of the bluehead’s throat when he heard the other’s voice.

 

“S-Sei-ku- Ah!”, he moaned out with great effort as he panted.

 

_ “Tetsuya, what’s wrong!?”, _ came the alarmed question.

 

“Se-Sei-kun, I-I’m...Ngh! I n-need y-you!”, Kuroko whimpered as he tried to cool himself down by taking off his clothes. The line was quiet for a while which caused the small male to think that Akashi had ended the call, before the other spoke again.

 

_ “I’m coming”, _ was all Akashi said before ending the call. The slight growl in his voice caused the blue eyed male to shiver slightly as he squirmed half-naked on his bed.

 

It didn’t take long until the door to his room opened, revealing a very disheveled redhead who was panting slightly. In other situation Kuroko would have laughed at Akashi’s appearance but now he couldn’t find the strength to do it.

 

Akashi’s crimson eyes immediately landed on the small male, sprawled on the bed and a shiver went down the bluehead’s spine at the lustful look in those ruby eyes. In just a split second the redhead was already pinning Kuroko to the mattress and kissing his breath away.

 

Kuroko’s head was spinning. Not only were his boyfriend’s kisses heavenly, but  _ the scent. _ The scent of a powerful alpha made his senses go haywire and more slick to pour out of him.

 

“You...You’re an omega”, Akashi said, panting, as he separated their lips.

 

Kuroko softly nodded his head, the movement causing a wanton whimper to exit his lips. The red haired alpha could not resist it and dove in for another deep kiss, licking the smaller’s lips to gain access into that hot cavern. Kuroko easily gave him that as he opened his mouth without hesitation, moaning into the slightly older male’s mouth.

 

“I’ve never been more glad that your mother goes to work early”, Akashi said, a thin trail of saliva snapping between them as he pulled away from the other’s lips, instead going to his neck this time, smelling and licking the white column.

 

“Ah! Sei-kun!”, Kuroko screamed when the redhead suddenly sank his teeth into neck, right where his scent gland was, marking him as his own.

 

“Tetsuya”, Akashi panted as his hands started to roam on Kuroko’s naked chest, touching his nipples briefly before going further down to his stomach and finally to the band of his underwear. He seemed slightly hesitant to continue despite the arousal in his eyes. He lifted his gaze to the bluehead who seemed to be watching his every move closely.

 

“Y-you can...ngh...continue”, the freshly presented omega said with determination and lust burning in his gaze.

 

Maybe if Akashi had been thinking with a more clear head, they would have used a condom, but now with the scent of the omega’s first heat in the air, all he could think about was making the small, beautiful male in front of him his.

 

He quickly pulled Kuroko’s underwear down and dove in-between the other’s legs, wanting to taste the sweet smelling liquid for himself. He lapped at the omega’s entrance with his tongue, making the other moan loudly as he grabbed onto that silky crimson hair, pulling at it softly.

 

“I-I need you, S-Sei!”, Kuroko whined, arching his back off the bed when the alpha nipped at his hole. Akashi pulled away from the other’s bottom and immediately attack Kuroko’s lips, his arms on either side of the omega’s head. He pushed his tongue against Kuroko’s, gaining him a moan as their hot breaths mingled between them, and Kuroko could taste himself on Akashi’s tongue.

 

The bluehead whined when the alpha suddenly pulled away, only to moan lasciviously both in pleasure and pain as Akashi’s cock penetrated him all the way in one go. However, he soon forgot about the pain as the taller didn’t give him time to adjust before starting to thrust into him deeply.

 

“You’re so wet and soft right now”, Akashi panted in the other’s ears as he sped up his already hurried thrusts. “You smell so good.”

 

“Ah! N-Ngh! Sei, I’m close alre- Nngh!”, Kuroko moaned out as the redhead found his sweet spot. “S-sei!”

 

“I know. Ngh...Me too”, the alpha groaned out as he kept hitting that one spot inside of the bluehead.

 

Kuroko could feel Akashi’s knot swelling and with a few more thrusts the smaller male came, shouting his boyfriend’s name loudly. The squeeze of Kuroko’s walls caused by his climax made Akashi reach his peak as he pushed his length as deep as it went before cumming inside.

 

The room was filled with heavy panting and the smell of sex and pheromones as the couple came down from the high. Akashi was the first one to shift off of Kuroko, his member still stuck inside the other, as he laid down next to the smaller and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind.

 

After a few beats of just the sound of breathing, there was a soft sob. Alarmed, the redhead quickly sat up and turned the other to face him with wide eyes. The quick movement, however, caused a whimper from the other as he tugged at the abused hole with his knot accidentally.

 

“I’m sor-”, Akashi was about to apologize, but when he saw the other’s teary eyes and quivering lips, he hurriedly dove in for a hug, this time being more considerate of the other’s state. “I’m so sorry. I should have spend more time preparing you. I didn’t want to hurt-”

 

“No, it’s not that”, Kuroko said softly, almost inaudibly, as he sniffled and pressed his head into the alpha’s chest. “It’s not that...”

 

“Then what’s wrong, my love?”, Akashi asked gently as he stroked the other’s light blue hair lovingly.

 

“I’m an omega”, the smaller said, surprising the other.

 

“I know”, the redhead said confusedly as his brows furrowed.

 

“But I can’t be an omega”, the other sobbed.

 

“And why is that?”, the taller decided to ask softly.

 

“Because then I’m not good enough for you. No, I wouldn’t have been even if I were an alpha or a beta”, Kuroko cried and Akashi felt the tears dropping onto his bare chest. He cupped the other’s face and brought it up a little to make him look into his eyes.

 

“Tetsuya, you know that’s not true-”

 

“But it is!”, Kuroko interrupted loudly, causing Akashi’s eyes to widen slightly in surprise. “Your father wants you to marry an alpha and one that’s a female. I’m neither of those now!”

 

Akashi’s eyes softened as he rubbed the other’s tear-stained cheeks with his thumbs lovingly. He sighed, closing his eyes briefly before opening them to look at the other with such a soft look that made more tears gather in the bluehead’s eyes.

 

“I don’t care what  _ he _ wants.  _ I _ want- No, I  _ need _ you, Tetsuya”, he said firmly despite the look in his eyes. “You are the only one I will ever want and need in my whole life and I swear on my life that I won’t let him separate us.”

 

The tears fell from Kuroko’s eyes as he whispered softly, “Thank you, Sei-kun.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, you guys! I'm here with another chapter for you!
> 
> Also there was one thing that came in the comments so I'm just gonna say something about the story/universe. So first of all for the sake of the story I had that an alpha mating with another is preferred in the upper classes and that's why there was some talk about Akashi having to marry an alpha. In case anyone was confused about it.
> 
> Okay, but I won't hold you here in the notes for any longer. Enjoy!

Kuroko’s heat lasted for five days. All of which were spend mostly in his room with Akashi. After he did return to school, he was pretty ambushed by all of their friends on the way there.

 

“Kurokocchi! We missed you!”, Kise, the blond alpha, cried.

 

“Man, you could have said that you were sick. We waited for two hours at the court, only to hear from  _ Akashi _ that the birthday boy couldn’t come!”, Aomine, the tanned alpha, said as he flung his arm over Kuroko’s shoulders.

 

“You didn’t even realize he was missing until Sa-chin mentioned it”, Murasakibara, the tall purple haired alpha, said as he munched on some chips.

 

“Well, you didn’t notice either!”, Aomine defended.

 

“Yes, we did”, Midorima, the spectacled alpha, said as he adjusted his glasses. “We talked about it, but it seems you weren’t paying attention.”

 

“Well, that’s nothing new for Dai-chan”, Momoi, the female alpha of their group, said causing the tanned male to shout “Hey!” offendedly.

 

“But I wasn’t sick though”, Kuroko said before there could be a fight. His head was still bounding a bit and shouting is the thing that he least needs right now. Akashi, noticing the bluehead’s slightly pained expression, entwined their hands and gently rubbed the other’s one to comfort him a bit.

 

“Eh? But Akashi said that you were”, Aomine said with a eyebrow raised.

 

“I said that he wasn’t feeling well. I didn’t say he was sick”, Akashi said matter-of-factly as they continued to walk towards their school.

 

“But that’s the same thing! Also if he’s not feeling well for five days straight, he’s gotta be sick!”, the dark blue haired male said loudly, right next to the smaller bluehead’s ear, causing him to flinch a little.

 

“Then what was wrong with Kurokocchi?”, Kise asked worriedly as he eyed the smallest male.

 

“Nothing’s wrong with him”, Akashi said firmly with a slight glare. He knew the blond didn’t mean to be rude, since he didn’t know about Kuroko’s secondary gender yet, but he couldn’t help but be upset about it nonetheless.

 

“It was my 15th birthday”, Kuroko said only, still too ashamed of the fact that he was an omega.

 

“Yeah? We know?”, Aomine said, furrowing his brows.

 

“What does that have to do with you being away for five days?”, Kise asked, tilting his head slightly.

 

“Oh…”, Momoi said as she connected the dots.

 

“I...I see” and so did Midorima, adjusting his glasses.

 

“What?”, the tanned alpha asked as he saw the three others’ expressions.

 

“So Kuro-chin’s an omega?”, the purple haired male asked, causing all of the others to look at him, except Kuroko, who was looking away ashamed, and Akashi, who was watching where they were walking.

 

“You didn’t ask Tetsu-kun if it was alright for you to say it, Mukkun!”, Momoi reprimanded.

 

“Why wouldn’t it be alright? It’s not like it will change anything”, Murasakibara said as he took a chip out of the bag and ate it.

 

They all knew he was right. Kuroko is still Kuroko. But the thing about omegas were that they had  _ heats _ , and heats are a taboo to speak about in public. This also causes speaking about someone being an omega to be a taboo.

 

“This is an obvious thing that shouldn’t need to be said, but I will say it just in case”, Akashi started as he turned his gaze to the others, his eyes cold and warning. “Any of you treat Tetsuya any different from normal and I will make sure you regret it, am I clear?”

 

After receiving quick, stiff nods from the others, who obviously didn’t want to face the Akashi Seijuro’s wrath, Akashi nodded with satisfaction and turned to look in front of them again.

 

“You didn’t need to say that, Sei-kun”, Kuroko mumbled under his breath to which the redhead only hummed.

 

“I wish it was a useless thing to say, but it’s just a precaution, dear”, Akashi explained as he place his hand on the other’s waist.

 

Kuroko sighed as he placed his head on the redhead’s shoulder and took in his calming scent.

 

* * *

Despite Akashi saying to everyone to act like always, it was him that started acting the weirdest towards the omega. Even before Kuroko’s presenting, he had been all over him and very protective of him, but now his was out right possessive. If you came within a few meter radius of the small bluehead or even looked at his way, the alpha was emitting a dark aura that told everyone to back off, even their own friends.

 

At the same time as this started to happen, Kuroko also began to feel really queasy and tired. After he suddenly collapsed during the day, Akashi finally insisted on him going to the hospital.

 

“Kuroko Tetsuya-kun”, the doctor called when they had been sitting in the waiting room for about fifteen minutes.

 

Kuroko stood up to go to the doctor’s office, but when he noticed that Akashi was about to follow him, he stopped.

 

“Sei-kun, I can go there alone”, he insisted.

 

“I just want to be there if it’s something serious, Tetsuya”, the alpha argued with a slight frown caused by worry. Kuroko gently cupped one of his cheeks and gave a quick peck to the other one before separating with a reassuring smile.

 

“I’m sure it’s nothing serious. Besides, I want the doctor to actually be able to do his job without you glaring holes into him like you do to everyone else”, the bluehead said with a teasing tone as he turned on his heels to go into the room the doctor was waiting him, leaving behind the slightly stunned redhead whose cheeks were painted with a slight pink,  _ because Tetsuya was rarely so bold especially in public! _

 

As the omega closed the door behind him, he cooled his expression to a neutral one as he sat onto the chair opposite of the beta doctor.

 

It took a while as the doctor examined Kuroko. He took Kuroko’s temperature, blood pressure, a blood test and listened to his heart and lungs. He said to come see him again after a little over a week for the result of the blood test since he couldn’t really find any significant difference from the other results.

 

And after nine days, Kuroko was sitting in the same office again, watching as the doctor read the results from his computer’s monitor with a slightly unsettling expression. On instinct, the omega clutched the hem of his jacket warily.

 

“Kuroko-kun, you are mated, right?”, the beta suddenly asked and the small male tried his best to fight the blush that was trying to rise on his cheeks as he nodded hesitantly.

 

The doctor sighed, confusing the azure haired male. What did that have to do with anything?

 

“You are only little over fifteen so I assume you have only presented?”, the older male asked which Kuroko confirmed with another small nod. The other took off his glasses and ran his hand over his face before putting them back on and looked at the smaller with a serious expression that made the omega anxious.

 

“How old is your mate?”, the doctor inquired.

 

“Same as me”, Kuroko answered hesitantly. He didn’t understand why were they discussing this.

 

“I’m going to have to say it straight, but…” The beta paused. “Do you want someone to be here with you for it?”

 

“For what? What’s wrong with me?”, Kuroko asked, his voice was shaking, hands trembling and heartbeat accelerating.

 

“You’re pregnant.”

 

The room fell into silence as the omega processed the doctor’s words. His eyes widened and he paled as he understood what the other had said.

 

“B-but- w-wait...What? Pr-Pregnant? I a-am?”, Kuroko stuttered as he was slightly starting to panic.

 

“Unfortunately, yes, you are”, the older male said with a sad smile as he placed a hand on the other’s shoulder to help him calm down a little. “Calm down. Take deep breaths. Everything will be all right.”

 

Despite the doctor’s reassuring, the bluehead couldn’t stop his head from spinning. He was only  _ fifteen _ . His presenting had been a shock enough, but now  _ this _ . He didn’t need this right now. Not at all.

 

The doctor pat the smaller male’s back as he eventually began to calm down slightly. Once he deemed that he could think at least somewhat clearly, he asked, “Do you want to call someone? Maybe a family member or your mate-”

 

“NO!”, Kuroko suddenly shouted, surprising even himself. When he noticed that he had raised his voice he quickly averted his eyes to the ground. “I’m sorry. I just...don’t want my mate to know yet.”

 

The doctor smiled fondly. “Do you want to call someone?”, he repeated, softer this time.

 

“I’m...I’m going to call my mother”, the sky blue haired boy said.

 

He called his mother to come to the hospital and she heard about Kuroko’s  _ “condition” _ from the doctor since the small male didn’t seem to have the courage to say it. Once they got back home, the woman hugged her son, comforting him, telling him everything would be alright as he began to cry into her chest.

 

They were given time to think what to do about the situation, but the doctor suggested to come to a decision as soon as possible.

 

That night Kuroko thought what to do with the child growing inside him. There was a child,  _ his and Akashi’s child _ . He unconsciously touched his still flat stomach and he felt somehow warm inside. It was already alive. It was already a part of him. He didn’t want to give up on it.

 

But then he remembered Akashi. He was also still young, but he has to deal with the stress of trying to be perfect, meeting his father’s expectations. Did he want burden Akashi even more? No, he wouldn’t do that. But he didn’t want to give up on the child either.

 

It was already four in the morning when he finally came to decision. And he cried.

 

_ I will let go of Sei. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really curious about what you thought about this chapter O: so comments are appreciated! And thank you for reading :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! I'm here with another chapter~ :3
> 
> I don't have a lot to say about this chapter except maybe a warning: vomiting and (probably incorrect) pregnancy stuff

Kuroko looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were red and puffy. It had been a week since he and his mother moved out of Tokyo….and three days since he broke up with Akashi through a call.

 

_ Kuroko took his phone from his nightstand and looked at the name of the first number in his contact list, biting his bottom lip as he calmed himself down and hid all of his sadness. He pressed on Akashi’s name and put the phone next to his ear. _

 

_ It rang two times, his heart beating frantically in his chest, before he heard the silky voice of his boyfriend. _

 

_ “Hello, sweetheart.” _

 

_ Sweetheart...Kuroko really felt like crying, but he held it in. _

 

_ “Hi…”, was all he managed to answer back awkwardly. _

 

_ “What’s wrong, dear?”, the redhead asked worriedly and the omega felt so bad. Akashi was so kind. So so kind and caring and- No, he had to stop his thoughts. _

 

_ “Akashi-kun”, he started. Not ‘Sei-kun’ anymore. Never again. “I’m sorry.” _

 

_ “What for? Tetsuya, what’s wrong?” Now the alpha’s voice was alarmed and Kuroko really just wanted to tell him about the baby. But he didn’t. _

 

_ “I’m sorry, Akashi-kun. I....I can’t do this anymore”, the bluehead said. _

 

_ “Do what? What are you talking about?”, Akashi asked, trying to keep his voice calm, but some panic dripped into his voice despite it. _

 

_ “I-I want to break up”, Kuroko said. _

 

_ A heavy silence followed and the omega felt like he was suffocating. _

 

_ “Tetsuya, I’m coming over”, came the answer from the other side and there was a bit of a shuffling noise in the background. _

 

_ “DON’T!”, Kuroko quickly shouted, obviously startling the other if the cease of all noise was any indicator. _

 

_ “Tetsuya-” _

 

_ “We moved out of Tokyo with my mother”, the smaller revealed, interrupting the other. _

 

_ “...What are you talking about?” _

 

_ “My mother found work in here so we moved”, Kuroko lied, but Akashi didn’t seem to notice it and it only hurt the bluehead even more, because he knew that the redhead could always tell a mile away when Kuroko was lying. He unconsciously wished the other had noticed it and scolded him for it. Ask him what really was going on. _

 

_ “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”, the redhead asked instead. It was all just Kuroko’s wishful thinking. But he was the one who decided to do this so he shouldn’t be the one hurting so much. But maybe deserved it. After all, he was the one that was hurting and confusing Akashi so much more. _

 

_ “I didn’t want you to know…”, Kuroko said. _

 

_ “Why, Tetsuya? Why?” The other was almost panicking right now. _

 

_ “I realised that I no longer love you.” _

 

_ Another silence. _

 

_ “That’s not true.” _

 

_ “IT IS!”, Kuroko shouted, tears were gathering in his eyes but he willed them away. _

 

_ “Tetsuya, let’s meet. I want to talk about this face-to-face”, Akashi insisted. _

 

_ “Please, Akashi-kun, don’t make this any harder for me”, the azure eyed male pleaded. _

 

_ “If it’s hard for you, why are you doing-” _

 

_ “I have fallen in love with another person”, Kuroko blurted out in panic. “It’s the son of one of mother’s co-workers and I just couldn’t help it. I just-” Now the tears fell and he let out a small sob. Thankfully, Akashi seemed to take it as him crying because of his new crush instead of crying because he was hurting from lying to the other again. _

 

_ The redhead was silent for a long moment as Kuroko tried his hardest to keep the tears away. _

 

_ “I...understand…”, Akashi said, slowly. “I’m really sorry. I hope you find happiness with him….I love you, Tetsuya. I really do.” _

 

_ With that Kuroko ended the call. He wanted to say that it was all a lie. That he still loved Akashi more than anything which is why he had to do this. He wanted to cry into his chest and be comforted by him. He knew it was cruel to think like that when he was the one that broke them apart. He knew he had hurt Akashi, but it was for his own good. At least that was what he told himself when he cried himself to sleep that night. _

 

* * *

Kuroko was glad his mother had been understanding and supportive of his decision of wanting to leave Tokyo. She would have wanted to reassure her son that it would all be okay, that he could still stay with his boyfriend, but at the same time she knew what kind of person Akashi’s father, Akashi Masaomi, was and how much influence he had. That’s why she decided to follow through with Kuroko’s wish to move out of Tokyo to a small town in the Kyoto prefecture and let her son finish the little he had left of middle school there.

 

However, after graduating from middle school, Kuroko ran into a problem; high school. The problem wasn’t whether or not he could get into the local high school, but his baby. He could stay in school until the summer holiday, but after that his pregnancy would be around eight months along. That’s why, instead of getting into a high school, he had planned on starting to  work part-time, trying to help his mother the best he could.

 

However, being pregnant has its pros but also its cons, one of which was the morning sickness. Most of the times Kuroko ate, it came back up in a few minutes, which caused most of his time to be spent near the bathroom so he couldn’t go to work.

 

The omega was feeling shamed and guilty for not being able to help his mother, but she assured him that she would be alright. He knew she would. His mother was a strong beta, after all, and had taken care of him alone since his father died in car accident when he was only four years old. He just didn’t want to be more of a burden to her.

 

And currently Kuroko was kneeling over the toilet bowl, emptying his stomach for the third time that day and it was barely afternoon. A few knocks on the bathroom door drew his attention to it.

 

“Tet-chan, are you okay? Do you need me to get you something?”, his mother asked from the other side of the door, not daring to open it as she knew his son would be embarrassed.

 

“N-no”, the bluehead rasped out with difficulty as his throat burned with the aftermath of the vomiting. “I’m okay.”

 

“Okay, I will make something small and easy for you to eat so come down once you’re ready”, she said, before turning around on her heels and walking to the kitchen.

 

After a few minutes of making sure he was done, Kuroko stood up with wobbly legs and braced himself against the sink. He saw his image on the mirror and he looked horrible. His skin was pale, lips were chapped with drool and vomit still dripping on them, his hair was a mess and he had large, dark bags under his eyes.

 

He always knew that pregnancy took a toll on you, but he didn’t expect it to be  _ this _ bad. He really had to respect every mother in the world even more than before.

 

The omega sighed as he picked up his toothbrush and began to brush his teeth clean to get rid of the taste of stomach acids out of his mouth. After he was satisfied with that, he headed out of the bathroom and to the kitchen where his mother was making apple-cinnamon porridge going by the smell. Normally, the scent of his mother’s cooking would have been soothing but ever since he was just a couple of weeks pregnant, it had become too strong for him to handle sometimes.

 

Kuroko groaned and covered his mouth as he quickly ran back to the bathroom. He hoped he wouldn’t be feeling like this for all of the nine months…

 

* * *

 

Because of all of the hassle, the omega hadn’t had a chance to get an ultrasound until his pregnancy was already four months in. Maybe he should’ve had it sooner. Then he wouldn’t be panicking all over again. Though, there thankfully wasn’t anything wrong with him or his  _ two sons _ .

 

He was glad his mother was there to help him calm, otherwise he might have passed out due to hyperventilating. No wonder his morning sickness was near unbearable and stomach bigger than it should have been at that point: There were twice as much stuff in there than normally!

 

However, despite his slight panic attack at the hospital, once Kuroko got back home with his mother, he felt at peace. It wouldn’t matter if there were one or two. He would just love them twice as much. Maybe two is just what he needed to heal his heart and soul, after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Here with another chapter! And it will probably be a while before I can post the next chapter (or update any of my fics anyway) because my break is over and tomorrow school starts again /: But we will see. Maybe I'll surprise you all, who knows?
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter ^w^

Despite having severed his contact with Akashi, Kuroko still talked to his friends. At first they had been shocked not only to hear that the bluehead had moved but that he also broke up with Akashi. However, once he said his reasons, they calmed down.  _ Kind of. _

 

They did ask him questions about whether he was sure that he no longer loved Akashi. Kuroko understood why they did it. Before he and his mother moved, he and Akashi had been all over each other at every given chance.

 

However, sometimes they said things that really hurt him and made him feel guilty. They talked about the red haired alpha and how he had seemed really affected by the break up. Kuroko knew he would feel betrayed and sad, but he knew Akashi and knew he was strong and would get over it with all of their friends comforting him.

 

It had been after the first month that Kuroko was informed that Akashi had seemingly returned to normal. However, they left out the fact that the redhead never really smiled genuinely anymore, because what good would it do to tell Kuroko.

 

Kuroko trusted all of his friends greatly, but he had still, despite their insistence, kept where he lived now a secret from them. Even if he told them not to tell Akashi and even if they didn’t tell him purposely, it could slip out accidentally, and that’s one of the things that he didn’t want to happen.

 

However, when it had been almost seven months, Kuroko found himself face-to-face with his best friend.

 

Since he had been feeling alright and slightly frustrated at not doing anything, he decided to go grocery shopping while his mother was at work. When he exited the store, however, he didn’t expect to accidentally bump into someone he knew and most certainly not into Aomine.

 

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t see-”, the tanned male started to apologize when his eyes suddenly widened in recognition and surprise when they landed on the lithe figure of the small omega. “Tetsu!?”

 

“A-Aomine-kun, what are you doing here?”, Kuroko asked. He was starting to panic slightly. He didn’t want any of his friends knowing about his pregnancy, because he knew that if one of them knew, then soon did Akashi, and that was on the top of the list of things he didn’t want to happen. At this point he couldn’t really hide his pregnancy either, considering his giant abdomen.

 

“I could ask the same about you! You just suddenly disappeared and to find you here of all places!”, Aomine yelled, but not with any anger, just frustration.

 

“I did explain why we moved”, Kuroko muttered, his expression blank as he looked the alpha straight in the eyes. The other, somehow, hadn’t noticed his baby bump yet, so if he could keep the other’s eyes just on his face…Then maybe he could somehow just slip away before the other noticed...

 

“You did, but like- Wait a minute…” Aomine’s eyes finally traveled down his body. That took long… “That...You...You are pregnant!?”

 

Kuroko finally looked away from the other. He was ashamed. Not of his pregnancy, but of not telling the others. He had been for half a year, but now face-to-face it felt even worse. Like his throat and heart were being squeezed.

 

Aomine noticed that the other was feeling uncomfortable and he could guess why so he decided not to ask why they weren’t told.

 

“For how long?”, he asked instead.

 

“...Huh?”, the omega asked, surprised by the question.

 

“How long have you been, you know...pregnant?”, the taller asked, rubbing the back of his neck. He seemed unsure whether or not he could inquire about it.

 

“...Around seven months, I think…”, Kuroko mumbled softly, but the alpha could still hear it.

 

“Hmm”, Aomine hummed, before his eyes widened as realization struck him. “Wait- Seven months? Even  _ before _ you left?”

 

The bluehead was lost for words. What was he going to say? Should he lie and say he cheated on Akashi? He counted wrong? Or should he just tell the truth?

 

“I-”

 

“It’s Akashi’s, isn’t it?”, Aomine interrupted, crossing his arms over his chest as he sighed.

 

“It’s...umm...I…”, Kuroko stuttered. He couldn’t do anything else but nod his head softly as he hung it low, looking at the ground. “...Yes…”

 

“So that’s it…”, the alpha sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. “That’s why you left, right?”

 

The smaller male only stayed silent, which the other took as a yes. Despite being an idiot most of the time, Aomine was pretty perceptive when he wanted.

 

“Man, you really...You could’ve told us. I doubt anyone would’ve judged you. Even if someone did I would’ve beaten them up!”

 

“It’s not that. Sure, that wouldn’t have been great either, but I could’ve handled that. It’s just that...I don’t want Akashi-kun to know”, Kuroko said, desperation in his voice.

 

Aomine was silent for a moment as he looked at the omega sadly, before he placed his hand on the other’s shoulder.

 

“Hey, I’m sure that Akashi wouldn’t have abandoned you”, he said softly, but Kuroko shook his head.

 

“T-that’s exactly why he can’t know about this”, he said.

 

“What do you mean?”, the alpha asked, furrowing his brows in confusion.

 

“I….I don’t want to talk about it in here…”, Kuroko said as he looked around them. There weren’t a lot of people but the few that were walking past were looking at them curiously. “I live close by...Could we, maybe, go there?”

 

Aomine nodded before the smaller began to lead the way to a small house. He took his keys out of his pocket with slightly trembling hands and unlocked the door before letting the tanned male in, who took his shoes off at the entrance. Kuroko followed suit once he closed the door and silently began heading for the living room. He gestured for Aomine to sit on the couch and asked if he wanted something to drink.

 

“No, I’m fine”, the other answered.

 

Kuroko stood awkwardly on the side, fiddling with the hem of his shirt as he nibbled on his lower lip.

 

“Umm...I…”, he started hesitantly, not sure what to say. He hung his head low. “I’m sorry, I...I didn’t want to lie about it..but…I just...like…”

 

“Man, Tetsu, that’s not like you at all! Where did all that straightforwardness go?”, Aomine commented with a grin, trying to lighten the mood. The grin turned into a soft smile once the smaller’s lips curved up a little in a sad, soft smile. “You know, you can just take your time. Don’t get me wrong, I really wanna know what happened and what’s really going on, but I’m not gonna force you.”

 

“Thank you, Aomine-kun”, Kuroko said as he finally relaxed a little and sat down onto the armchair that was half-directed at the couch the tanned alpha was on. He took a deep breath in and out to compose himself before starting his explanation. “You know, how I had my first...heat when I turned 15, right? And how I...spent it with Akashi-kun.” The omega’s voice was soft and his cheeks tinted with light pink.

 

Aomine only nodded at it awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head a little as not to also blush at the implications. Well, he knew what they had done, but hearing the small bluehead actually say it made it kind of embarrassing.

 

“A-and...we didn’t use any...p-protection so...I...you know?” Kuroko felt really embarrassed talking about this. But who wouldn’t?

 

“Oh god...Just how horny were you?”, the taller commented as he looked at the other with a slightly confused look.

 

“It just happened, okay!?”, the small omega yelped, his face getting redder.

 

“That doesn’t just happen! And damn, I thought Akashi of all people would be careful with that”, Aomine said as he leaned on the backrest.

 

“We didn’t have any condoms at my house, because we only ever did it at Akashi-kun’s before!”, Kuroko argued, maybe a bit too loudly, and as he realized it, he wanted to bury himself underground. “But that’s besides the point…”

 

“So then, why can’t the Devil know about this?”, the navy blue haired male asked. Kuroko frowned a little at the name he used for his  _ ex-boyfriend _ , but didn’t comment about it. He just sighed a little before looking down at his lap.

 

“You know, how strict his father is.” It was a statement, not a question, but Aomine still nodded. “If he’d known that not only is his only son dating an omega male, but also that the omega is  _ pregnant _ , how do you think that would’ve affected him?”

 

“..Oh...right…” Aomine frowned before shaking his head. “But I’m sure that Akashi could’ve told his father off. It’s not too late to go back, Tetsu!”

 

“But I don’t want that.”

 

“...Huh? What do you mean? Don’t you love him anymore?”

 

“It’s not that”, Kuroko said as he bit onto his bottom lip. “Even if he could somehow persuade his father into accepting our relationship on some level, I’m sure it would affect their already bad relationship negatively. His father might even disown him, you know!”

 

Aomine was lost for words. It was true. Akashi’s father, Akashi Masaomi, was a merciless and strict man, known by many. It would be more like him to disown his son without a second thought than to accept his son for even just dating an omega, even more so for having children with one.

 

Aomine sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. “So you will never tell Akashi?”

 

Kuroko bit into his lip again as he thought about it. He had decided not to tell Akashi, but he had considered the possibility of telling him once they were adults. However, he had discarded that idea. What good would it do to him?

 

“Yes, I will not tell him”, he said.

 

“Is that so? Well, your choice, but you should still tell the others though”, the taller said with a shrug. “Everyone’s worried, you know. About you and Akashi.”

 

“I guess, you’re right. I should probably tell them too”, Kuroko contemplated.

 

“So, do you know if it’s a boy or a girl?”, Aomine asked curiously.

 

“Umm...well, actually there’s  _ two _ boys”, the smaller bluehead said a little sheepishly with a small smile as he placed his hand on his baby bump.

 

“Oh, I see”, the other hummed before his brain processed the words and he shot up from the couch. “Wait! WHAT!?”

 

“Aomine-kun, please, don’t shout”, Kuroko scolded as his lips pulled into a small frown.

 

“There’s  _ two!? _ ”, the alpha yelled as he looked at the other incredulously.

 

“You don’t need to be so shocked about it…”, the smaller murmured, slightly offended.

 

“No, it’s just...man, really? That’s going to be hard, right?”, Aomine said, calming down as he sat back down.

 

“Maybe.” Kuroko shrugged before looking down at his belly as he started to caress it gently. “But I’ll do everything I can to make sure they get a happy life. No matter the hardships.”

 

The soft smile and determination in the other’s voice caused a gentle smile to rise onto Aomine’s face before he grinned.

 

“Okay, just remember that I’ll be supporting you whenever you need it!”

 

“Thank you, Aomine-kun”, the omega thanked before a thought came into his head. “By the way, why were you here, Aomine-kun? It’s pretty far away.”

 

“Oh, right! I have to go back soon!”, Aomine yelled as he quickly stood up. “My aunt lives here so I came here for a few weeks with Satsuki and Kise.”

 

“Eh? Momoi-san and Kise-kun are here also?”, Kuroko asked as he also stood up, though with a little difficulty.

 

“Yeah, Satsuki is close with my aunt since we came here often as kids. Kise just said he wanted to come along and wouldn’t stop pestering until I said okay”, Aomine groaned as he remembered the blond popping out of everywhere and whining about it for almost a week.

 

The baby blue haired male chuckled a little as the other explained his situation while putting on his shoes.

 

“I’ll come visit you later! See you, Tetsu!”

 

And with that he was gone. Kuroko went to his room after that and slumped onto his bed. It felt nice knowing that Aomine supported his decision. Maybe he could tell the others also…

 

And he did. The next day he asked Aomine to bring both, Kise and Momoi, to his house. They were surprised and shocked when they noticed Kuroko and the state he was in. Once he explained everything to them, they also promised not to tell Akashi, but to also support him whenever he needed it.

 

A week later he told Murasakibara and Midorima. They also gave a positive response. He felt bad that only Akashi didn’t know, but he kept saying it was for the best. And his friends supported him through it.

 

He didn’t think he deserved such nice friends. He was so lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know what to think of this chapter. I thought it was kind of meh but I want your opinion on it. Was it good? Bad? Okay?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! I'm back here with another chapter!  
> I've been so tired and stressed out over school that I haven't had time to write, but here it is now! I hope you like it!

Kuroko was counting down the days. It would be just around a week until he would finally see his sons and he was excited the say the least.

 

His friends had all come to visit him at one point during the summer holiday, but now that high school had started for them, he was mostly home alone since his mother worked during the day. They had gone shopping for clothing, toys, bottles etc. for the two babies around a month earlier and Kuroko often found himself looking through all of the baby things and arranging and rearranging them again and again.

 

One day when he was looking through the baby clothes tiredly, he suddenly felt a small pop, before a gush of water slid down his legs. His eyes widened as he dropped the jumper he had been fiddling with and ran quickly to the bathroom.

 

It was thankfully the weekend so his mother was home. She saw him running to the bathroom and quickly followed him, knocking on the door as she asked if something was wrong.

 

“My water broke.”

 

* * *

 

Kuroko was holding back tears as he looked down at the two, small bundles in his arms with a soft smile on his face.

 

His delivery had been problem-free and now after close to nine months he was finally able to see his cute, little babies and he couldn’t be happier.

 

“Hello there, little ones. So you were the ones causing me trouble”, he whispered softly to them as a few happy tears fell from his eyes. After a while, he turned his tear-filled eyes to his mother who was sitting on a chair next to his bed and smiled.

 

“Mom, you’re a grandmother now”, he said softly with a small sob. The woman smiled back at her son.

 

“I have been for a while, dear”, she said as they both turned their attention to the small bundled babies who were looking around curiously.

 

One of the babies had baby blue hair, like Kuroko, and scarlet eyes….like Akashi. The other was the opposite. He had the crimson hair of his father and the sky blue eyes of his mother.

 

“Did you decide on the names already?”, Kuroko’s mother asked.

 

“Yes”, Kuroko said before looking at the blue haired one. “This one is Kaito-” And then to the red haired one. “-and this is Akimitsu.”

 

His mother smiled as she leaned down to whisper a hello to them before she raised her gentle eyes to her son and kissed his forehead.

 

“I’m proud of you, Tet-chan”, she said. “I’m so very proud of you. You did good.”

 

Kuroko smiled back at her brightly before looking down at the two small children, his heart warming up.

 

* * *

 

“They are so cute!!!”, Momoi squealed as she watched the babies that Kuroko was holding while sitting on an armchair.

 

It had been three days since his delivery and he had gotten home yesterday, only to be visited by all of his friends right away when the weekend started.

 

“If they came from Kuro-chin do you think they will be sweet?”, Murasakibara asked as he gently poked the blue haired baby’s soft cheek.

 

“You can’t eat them, Murasakibara!”, Midorima scolded.

 

“Kurokocchi, did it hurt to….you know?”, Kise asked as he touched the red haired baby’s hair.

 

“Somewhat.”  _ Actually a lot, but I’m not going to say that,  _ Kuroko thought.

 

“But why do still look like you have a basketball under your shirt?”, Aomine asked as he poked the omega’s belly to see if it really was as hard as a basketball.

 

“Dai-chan! Don’t be rude!”, Momoi admonished.

 

“Oh god! Could it be that you have triplets Kurokocchi!?”, the blond alpha asked, horrified for his small friend.

 

“It’s normal for it to be like that after giving birth, you idiots!”, Midorima said as he adjusted his glasses.

 

“Who’s an idiot, you bastard!”

 

“Aomine-kun, don’t yell. You will make them cry”, Kuroko said and his expression turned dark. “And then I’ll make  _ you _ cry.”

 

A shiver went down the tanned male’s spine as he took a step away from his former shadow. Akashi is scary pretty much all the time, even scarier when angered, but an angry Kuroko was a million times worse.

 

“Ah...Sorry?”, the tanned alpha tried and sighed in relief when the smaller bluehead seemed satisfied with that.

 

“Umm...Hey, Tetsu-kun, could I hold one? Please?”, Momoi asked hesitantly, but her eyes were shining with excitement.

 

Kuroko considered it for a while. He trusted that his friends would be careful around his children, but he also knew how little control the female alpha had over her “hugging strength”. However, with a bit of reluctance he nodded.

 

“Okay, but  _ please _ , be careful not to drop or squeeze him, okay?”, he said, worriedly as he carefully handed the blue haired baby to Momoi. “Be sure to support his head properly, okay?”

 

“I’ll be careful, don’t worry, Tetsu-kun”, the pinkhead assured as she gently took the child to her arms. She had a contained, joyous smile on her face as she looked at the overly cute baby. “He’s so cute!”

 

“Kurokocchi! Can I hold Akimitsucchi?”, Kise asked excitedly.

 

“Damn, that’s long! You’re really going to call him like that?”, Aomine laughed at the blond, but soon felt another shiver down his back and quickly turned around to see a frowning Kuroko.

 

“You are saying that the name is bad?”, he asked and the taller bluehead started to panic.

 

“I-I didn’t mean that! Tetsu, I swear! I was insulting the nickname Kise gave him and not his name!”

 

“That still includes Akimitsu’s name”, Kuroko said, the frown getting more accentuated on his face.

 

“But Kise made it so long!”, Aomine tried to explain.

 

“You have never said anything when Kise-kun calls Murasakibara-kun ‘Murasakibaracchi’, and that’s even longer”, the omega returned. He was still only frowning, but a frown on Kuroko was the same as pure rage on a normal person’s face.

 

“That’s-”

 

“Just stop it,  _ Aho _ mine. You’re only making it worse”, Midorima butted in.

 

“Who’s an ‘aho’, you horoscope freak!?”, Aomine roared at the greenhead, but he soon paled when Akimitsu started crying. He slowly turned around to see an absolutely livid Kuroko. “H-h-hey-”

 

“Out. Now” was all Kuroko needed to say and the taller male was out of there quicker than he had bursted in. Once he was gone, the omega began to gently rock the red haired baby in his arms.

 

“Shh...It’s alright. You’re safe now.” He kissed the crying baby’s forehead which seemed to calm him down. “Ahomine-kun is a big, bad idiot, isn’t he?”

 

As Kuroko was still rocking Akimitsu, he heard the noise of a photo being taken and snapped his gaze up to find all the other occupants of the room with their phones out and pointed at him.

 

“Oops…”, Momoi said sheepishly as it had been her phone that had alerted the omega. She hadn’t noticed that the noise was on since she was too focused on not dropping the baby in her arms.

 

Midorima coughed to get rid of his embarrassment at being caught as he casually hid his phone in his pocket as if he did nothing. Kise was frozen still with a nervous smile as he laughed a little sheepishly. Murasakibara, on the other hand, didn’t even care and shamelessly took a few more pictures as he munched on a lollipop.

 

“...I can pretty much guess it, but still, what are doing..?”, Kuroko asked, his face blank as he stared at the others.

 

“You just were so cute, Kurokocchi! We couldn’t help it!” Kise turned to Midorima who was the closest one to him. “Right, Midorimacchi?”

 

“I just thought Kuroko would appreciate pictures of himself with his children is all”, the green haired alpha explained.

 

“Come on, Midorimacchi. We all know you thought it was cute too!”, the blond said with a smirk.

 

“Nonsense”, the spectacled male said as he crossed his arms over his chest while glaring at the blond alpha.

 

“You’re so not honest…” Kise pouted before a bright smile turned his lips upwards as he turned to Kuroko with shining eyes. “So, Kurokocchi, can I hold him? Pleeeeeease?”

 

Kuroko sighed before reluctantly giving his other baby to the blond male carefully.

 

“Be careful”, he said, a little worried for his child.

 

It was just a few seconds afterwards that Kuroko started to fidget in his seat a little as he nervously and worriedly watched the others with the two babies. Midorima noticed this and cleared his throat.

 

“Kise, Momoi, you should give them back to Kuroko.” He tilted his head towards the omega for additional effect.

 

“Oh…”, the two holding Akimitsu and Kaito said as they realized how worried the blue haired parent looked.

 

“Sorry, Tetsu-kun”, Momoi said as she handed Kaito back to him.

 

“Here”, Kise said as he gave the red haired baby back.

 

“It’s alright. I just...got really worried, you know?” Kuroko sighed as he looked at his children that fell asleep almost right away when he got them.

 

“Kuro-chin is such a great mother”, Murasakibara said lazily from where he was sat down on the floor, with a soft smile on his lips.

 

Kuroko’s cheeks were painted with a light shade of pink. “T-thank you”, he mumbled quietly.

 

“Hey, can I come back inside or does Tetsu still wanna kill me?” Aomine’s voice came from the front door as he peeked in a little. Kuroko chuckled.

 

“Only if you get me a vanilla milkshake!”

 

He was answered with a groan that made everyone laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Was it okay? I feel like I rushed the beginning too much.... But it's almost 2am now so I'm tired and as I said school has been stressful...It's the last year of high school so there's exams and stressing over university...But I hoped you liked the chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooooo, everyone! I'm back here with another chapter~ School's getting busier and busier but I'll try to update my other fics soon also~  
> Also I wanna thank everyone who has left a comment or kudos or even continues to read and enjoy this~! It makes me happy to know that people enjoy reading something I write ^w^  
> But enough about that for now! Enjoy~!

It was the third time Kuroko had been woken up by crying. The alarm clock on his nightstand showed 4AM as he sat up on his bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, as he turned on his bedside lamp. He sat on the edge of his bed and peered into the baby crib that was placed next to the bed. He let out a small sigh with a soft, tired smile.

 

“What’s wrong, Akimitsu?”, the omega asked as he picked up the crying redhead from the crib and rocked him in his arms. Akimitsu soon calmed down, but Kuroko still kept rocking him gently to get him to sleep.

 

While he was tending to the younger twin, Kaito just looked up at the two of them curiously. When he noticed that his mom wasn’t paying attention to him, he let out a small sob before also starting to cry.

 

Kuroko flinched slightly as he heard the other baby and quickly but carefully took him out of the crib also.

 

“I’m sorry, Kaito”, he apologized as he placed a small peck on the blue haired baby’s forehead. This immediately calmed the older twin down.

 

Kuroko let out a small chuckle as a sad smile rose onto his lips.

 

“Kaito, you know, you really remind me of your father. He would also get all sulky if I wasn’t paying attention to him when we were together”, he whispered. “There was this one time when we were 13 and had been together for a month when he got really grumpy.” He chuckled softly. “I was on a date with him in this one fastfood restaurant when Aomine-kun suddenly appeared at our table and just decided by himself to join us. We hadn’t told anyone we were together yet so I was really careful not to let him know about it. That’s why I ended up talking more to Aomine-kun than Akashi-kun and he was pouting and glaring at Aomine-kun the whole time. He only felt better once we were alone.”

 

Kuroko noticed that his eyesight had gone blurry. He arranged the babies so he could hold them on his lap with only one hand while the now free hand went up to rub at his eyes. He let out a small, sad laugh as he tried to wipe the tears away.

 

“This is strange. I shouldn’t be crying”, he said with a small sob. “Maybe your crying is contagious.”

 

The two babies only looked at their mother’s face curiously as he continued to cry quietly.

 

The blue haired omega noticed their stares and let out a small smile.

 

“Don’t worry. Momma’s a strong person. He will get over it in no time.” Referring to himself as a “momma” sounded weird in his ears but felt just right all the same.

 

* * *

 

It had been a week and Kuroko was exhausted to say the least. At least one of the babies, most of the times Akimitsu, had started crying during the night which had decreased his sleeping time. He already had trouble sleeping as it was, but being woken up during the night didn’t help.

 

He didn’t blame nor hate the babies for it though. He would never. It was normal and he would just have to push through it. He had to stay strong.

 

But sometimes, he found his mind wondering. What if he had told Akashi? Would he still be in Tokyo with all his friends and his boyfriend right next to him? Would he sleep next to Akashi? Would the both of them lose sleep because of the crying?

 

“Stop it, Tetsuya. You have to keep it together!”, Kuroko said to himself, shaking his head as he continued making breakfast. It was supposed to be pancakes but somehow it turned into dark brown lumps.

 

It didn’t taste  _ that _ bad though, if you scraped the slightly burnt surface off. He would still need a lot of practise since he would eventually need to move out to his own home and he couldn’t only eat boiled eggs or fast food every day.

 

Kuroko did compliment himself a little though. His pancakes didn’t kill him so maybe he was a little above Momoi’s cooking skills.

 

Once he was done eating, he placed the dishes in sink and went back into his bedroom to see Kaito and Akimitsu. He wasn’t really surprised when he found that they were sleeping, because they slept pretty much all they, a few hours at a time. Kuroko had read that it was normal for new babies to sleep 16 to 17 hours a day so he wasn’t really worried.

 

He sighed as he reached on his nightstand and took the two baby alarms from there. He turned them on and placed another one of them in the crib while he took the other before going to the living room to watch tv.

 

He turned the tv on and switched between channels, finding nothing interesting before he started to drift to sleep slowly.

 

It was after around an hour when Kuroko woke with a jump as he heard the crying coming from the baby alarm. He noticed he had fallen asleep as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, drowsily getting up from the couch and heading into his bedroom.

 

“What’s wrong?”, he asked in a gentle voice as he opened the bedroom door and walked next to the baby crib. Both of the babies were crying, but Kaito looked more uncomfortable so he guessed he was the one who started crying first. Kuroko had noticed that whenever one of the twins started crying, the other would soon follow most of the time.

 

He took both of the babies from the crib and he could  _ smell _ what the problem was. He took them into the bathroom and changed both of their diapers.

 

He was humming softly as he cradled them in his arms, before the doorbell rang. It wasn’t really unusual that someone was at the door since his friends had long since stopped informing him when they were coming over since they knew Kuroko would be home anyways.

 

The omega went to the door and with little difficulty opened it, only to not find his friends, but an unknown male, an alpha male and a very powerful one at that. He had red hair with dark underside and eyes of similar color and a muscular build, towering over Kuroko, but not as much as Murasakibara though.

 

The bluehead instinctively took a step back and turned his body so that the children were more hidden behind him in case the male turned out to be aggressive. Even if he knew that most alphas wouldn’t assault someone with children, Kuroko’s motherly instincts said not to trust a stranger.

 

“Hello”, he greeted, to be polite and test the waters.

 

The unknown alpha jumped at the voice as it seemed he didn’t notice Kuroko, like most people don’t. He let out a shriek as he bounced back a step before he noticed the bluehead at the doorway.

 

“Where did you come from!?”, the redhead yelled as he stared at the smaller with wide eyes.

 

“From inside?”, Kuroko answered questioningly as he looked at the other warily.

 

“I’m pretty sure you weren’t there when the door opened!”, the alpha claimed, pointing at the small bluehead.

 

“I was here the whole time…”

 

“Are you serious!?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Wow, really? Man, you’re like a ghost.” The male grinned before he remembered something. “Oh, right. Are you Kuroko? Kuroko Tetsuya, I mean.”

 

“Yes, I am. Why?”, the omega asked warily.

 

“I’m Kagami Taiga”, the other male introduced, offering his hand to the bluehead. When the other looked hesitant, he added a little sheepishly. “Ah...Oh yeah! Uh...My parents work at the same place as your mother. They get along well so they thought since we’re same age maybe we would too? I guess?”

 

Kuroko could tell the other wasn’t lying when he said that. He couldn’t find anything threatening about Kagami to begin with really. The taller also reminded him a lot like Aomine which helped him to relax a little, though he was still attentive just in case. Better safe than sorry.

 

He finally took the hand the other was offering and shook it. “It’s nice to meet you, Kagami-kun”, he said.

 

“Same here, Kuroko”, Kagami answered with a smile.

 

“Do you want to come in?”, Kuroko asked as he stepped a bit to the side to let him in.

 

“You sure?” After having gotten a nod from the omega, the redhead grinned happily. “Sure, why not?”

 

“Then I will just take Akimitsu and Kaito back to bed”, the bluehead said after the taller had stepped inside and closed the front door behind him.

 

Kagami raised a confused eyebrow at that sentence.

 

“Who?”

 

“My children”, Kuroko deadpanned.

 

“Oh, I see”, the redhead said with a nod before his eyes widened. “Wait, your what!?”

 

“My children”, he repeated as he showed the two sleeping babies in his arms. “Also, please don’t shout. They will wake up.”  _ Really just like Aomine-kun. _

 

“Oh, sorry…”, the alpha apologized, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. “I just...didn’t expect that you...had kids, I guess? You’re the same age as I am, right? That’s quite...young…”

 

“I know”, Kuroko said blankly, but a small frown was seen on his lips, which caused the taller male to panic a little as he waved his arms in front of him.

 

“But I’m not saying it’s bad! Just...surprising? It’s really just fine! I didn’t mean to offend you, I swear!”

 

As the omega watched the other panic he couldn’t help the small chuckles that left his lips.

 

“It’s alright. I know you didn’t mean anything bad”, he said with a small smile. “And thank you.”

 

After Kuroko had taken the twins to sleep peacefully in the bedroom, he entered the living room where he had left the alpha to sit.

 

“Do you want something to drink?”, he asked, startling the other as he didn’t notice the bluehead.

 

“You really scared me! How do you do that?”, Kagami asked, to which Kuroko could only shrug. “But I’m fine.”

 

There was silence as the omega sat down onto an armchair next to the couch that the other was sitting on. After the silence seemed to stretch on endlessly, the taller decided to break it with a cough.

 

“So do you live with just your mother or…?”, Kagami asked hesitantly. “Like I mean...I can smell quite a few alphas faintly, but none of the scents are very prominent so...I guess...you and your partner...?”

 

He left the question hanging, but Kuroko understood what he was talking about. If his partner- if  _ Akashi _ lived with him, the house would be filled with the scent of an alpha. But the sad truth was that he didn’t.

 

“There were some...circumstances so we aren’t together anymore”, Kuroko explained, looking down on his lap. His chest ached at the words, but he didn’t show it on his face.

 

“Oh…” Kagami scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to bring up bad memories.”

 

The bluehead shook his head, before bringing his gaze to meet the other’s. “It’s alright. You wouldn’t have known”, he said before a sad smile crossed his face briefly. “The memories aren’t that bad.”  _ It’s the good ones that hurt the most. _

 

“I see”, Kagami said with a hum, before a smiling at the smaller male. “So which one of them was Kazuya and which Naoki?”

 

“Huh?” Kuroko looked at the other with confusion in his eyes.

 

“Your kids.”

 

“Pfft-” The omega couldn’t help but burst out laughing. He quickly placed his hand on his mouth, trying to suppress it.

 

“What’s so funny!?”, the redhead almost growled with a frown as he watched the other calm his laughter.

 

“It’s just that you got the names really wrong”, Kuroko answered with a chuckle. “ _ Akimitsu _ is the one with red hair and  _ Kaito _ the blue haired one.”

 

“H-hey! I didn’t get them all that much wrong!”, Kagami defended as his cheeks flushed in a light shade of pink. The other only chuckled at that.

 

They continued to talk about different things and after a while they both found out that they had a common interest in basketball.

 

“Oh, then next time we could go play a game. What do you say?”, Kagami suggested.

 

“That would be great-”, Kuroko started enthusiastically, but cut himself off. “But maybe not after all. I don’t want to leave Akimitsu and Kaito alone.”

 

“You can take them with you!”

 

“Yes, but…” The smaller bit his lower lip. “I’m too scared to take them too far away from home. What if something happens? I’d be far too worried to even concentrate on basketball…”

 

Kagami sighed softly before reaching to ruffle the other’s hair. “It can’t be helped. Then when you’re ready, call me and we can play! Ah- yeah, right!” He took out his phone from his pocket and gave it to Kuroko. “Put your number in and I’ll text you my number.”

 

With a small smile the omega took the phone and typed in his phone number, before handing the device back. Soon enough Kuroko’s phone dinged in his pocket with the new message that he had gotten from his newfound friend.

 

“Gah! It’s so late already!”, Kagami exclaimed as he hurriedly rose up from the couch. “I think I have to go now or my parents will get mad.”

 

Kuroko nodded as he too stood up and walked the alpha to the door, but when they opened the front door, they came face-to-face with Aomine.

 

“What the- Who the hell are you!?”, the navy blue haired alpha growled at the other.

 

“Huh!? That’s my line! Who the hell are you!?”, Kagami growled back, irritated by the slightly taller male’s attitude.

 

“Please, stop it, Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun”, Kuroko scolded, startling Aomine with his “sudden” appearance.

 

“Tetsu! Who the fuck is this!?”, Aomine yelled, pointing at the redhead next to the smaller male.

 

“This is Kagami-kun, a child of my mother’s coworkers”, Kuroko said to the taller bluehead, before turning to Kagami. “And this is my friend Aomine-kun.”

 

“Is your mother home?”, Aomine asked, having a glaring contest with the other alpha.

 

“No, she’s at work still.”

 

“So you let an unknown alpha into your house when you were alone!? Tetsu, are you an idiot!?”

 

“Hey, I didn’t do anything to him!”, Kagami intervened angrily.

 

“You just shut up!”, Aomine roared, before turning to the omega. “Do you understand what could’ve happened, Tetsu!?”

 

Kuroko bit onto his tongue as his hands balled into fists, his knuckles turning white.

 

“I can take care of myself, Aomine-kun”, he said, his voice devoid of emotion as he looked at his feet.

 

“No, Tetsu, you have little to no sense of self-preservation!”, the alpha shouted.

 

“Hey, you shouldn’t shout at him”, Kagami butted-in with a frown on his face.

 

“Did I tell you to shut up!? And can’t you just fuck off!? This is none of your business!”, Aomine growled out.

 

“Maybe, it isn’t, but you yelling at him isn’t going to help anybody, you idiot!”, the redhead argued, which caused the other alpha to grab onto the front of his shirt angrily.

 

“You think that there’s any other way to get it through to this guy’s thick skull the fact that he’s a fucking omega who just let some random fucker into his goddamn home! You freaking think that he could’ve defended himself if you attacked him, huh!? He-”

 

“Enough!”

 

Aomine and Kagami both flinched at the loud shout, Aomine even more surprised to hear the soft-spoken bluehead raise his voice.

 

“Tetsu-”

 

“Nothing was supposed to c-change, right?”, Kuroko said, his face obscured by his bangs. 

 

“What are you talking about?”, Aomine asked, softer this time as he heard the small crack in the other’s voice.

 

“You all promised that it would change nothing. You said it didn’t matter that I…that I was an omega. You promised to treat me the same way as always, didn’t you? So why-”

 

Aomine’s eyes widened as he realized his mistake.

 

“Tetsu, I didn’t mean-”

 

He was interrupted by crying coming from inside the house.

 

“They woke up so I have to go. Bye then”, Kuroko said before slamming the door shut, but Aomine managed to see the tears in his eyes.

 

“Tetsu!”

 

“Just give it up for now”, Kagami said. “Let him calm down and apologize to him. After all, that was a really shitty thing to do.”

 

“Like I don’t know that!”, Aomine growled, before running a hand through his hair in frustration.

 

* * *

 

Once Kuroko had closed the door, he quickly hurried into the bedroom and reached into the baby crib. He took both of his babies into his arms and sat down onto his bed as tears started to fall down his face.

 

“Ahomine-kun, that stupid stupid stupid idiot”, he sobbed.

 

He couldn’t help, but think that maybe he deserved this for abandoning Akashi. Maybe this was his punishment.

 

It didn’t ease the excruciating pain in his chest though. Later whether his mother noticed or not, at least she didn’t ask about it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone~! I'm finally back updating my fics! I'll try to get back to my other fics also but it might take some time until I can update them also.  
> This chapter is a bit short but it's the way it ended up being. But I'm happy with the way it turned out nonetheless.
> 
> Enjoy~!

There was a loud frustrated sigh as Aomine slammed his forehead against a table’s surface. It has been over a week since his argument with Kuroko and he had yet to even see the other, much less had an opportunity to apologize because of school. What made it even harder was that Kuroko was purposely avoiding him whenever he tried to reach out to him.

 

“Dude, you need to calm down a little”, Kagami, who was sitting opposite of Aomine in a small cafe, said.

 

“How could I!?”, the blue haired alpha yelled as his head snapped up from the table, his forehead slightly reddened because he had slammed it onto the wooden surface. When he got a glare from one of the baristas, he sighed. “And why are you still following me around?”

 

“Well, the whole thing was completely because of your own stupidity and arrogance-”

 

“You wanna fucking go!?”

 

“-but I was still involved in it so I’m trying to help you out”, Kagami said as he took a sip of the coffee he had bought.

 

Aomine clicked his tongue before sighing and letting his head fall back onto the table.

 

“Ugh… Why is Tetsu so stubborn? I can’t apologize to him if he doesn’t let me see him! And he even blocked my number! Who does that!?”, he groaned.

 

“I bet anyone would do the same thing after being insulted like that by their own friend”, the redhead noted while rolling his eyes.

 

“I didn’t mean to do it!”, Aomine shouted before shutting his mouth quickly as the barista was once again glaring at him.

 

“But you still said it, whether you meant it or not.” Kagami sighed softly before opening his mouth to speak hesitantly. “Hey, I know it’s not really the best time to ask but...are you and Kuroko really just friends?”

 

“Huh?” The slightly taller alpha raised his head as he looked at the other. “Of course, we are just friends! What’s with that stupid question?”

 

“No, I mean...It’s rare, you know? Alpha-omega friendships, I mean. Well, omegas are rare as it is, I guess?”, Kagami wondered, his voice quieter than previously, since it was like a taboo to speak about omegas.

 

“We were friends before any of us presented. Like we would’ve let something like a secondary gender get in the way of that!”, Aomine declared proudly, before he remembered why exactly he was having problems right now. “And I fucked that up, didn’t I…”

 

“Kinda”, the redhead said with a shrug. “But doesn’t Kuroko have...a mate? I saw the mark on his neck, so he’s mated, but he said they aren’t together anymore. What happened?”

 

Aomine scratched the back of his neck as he pondered whether or not he should tell the other. In the few times that he had met and talked to Kagami, he knew that the other wasn’t a bad guy. He was actually pretty fun to be around and he seemed trustworthy...

 

“Don’t you find it weird how Tetsu already has kids at his age?”, he started.

 

“Oh…” Kagami’s eyes widened with realization. “Could it be that...his mate left him because of that?”

 

“No, the other way around”, Aomine explained. “After Tetsu got pregnant, he left his mate as to not burden him. I understand his decision, but...he often looks so sad. I know they loved each other very much so to suddenly end it like that...it must have been rough on both of them.”

 

“I see”, the red haired alpha said as he looked at his almost empty coffee cup. “That’s kind of...depressing.”

 

“Yeah…”

 

They fell into a silence, before Aomine once again slammed his forehead against the table with a loud groan.

 

“What do I do?”, he said softly, his tone sad.

 

Kagami sighed as he scratched the back of his neck before coming up with an idea to help the other.

 

“Why don’t I talk to him first?”, he suggested which caused the other to lift his head to urge him to explain. “I mean, I could persuade him to listen to you?”

 

Aomine was about to say that it was a stupid idea, but when he thought about it, it could work.

 

“Okay, let’s go!”, the tanned alpha announced as he stood up from his seat and grabbed onto the other wrist, dragging him along.

 

“H-hey! Right now!?”, the redhead yelped as he was pulled along.

 

“Of course, right now!”

 

They exited the coffee shop, Kagami sending an apologetic look at the displeased barista. It only took a while before they were in front of Kuroko’s house, Aomine pushing Kagami in front of the door before taking a few steps back to keep his distance in case the omega didn’t want him near.

 

After ringing the doorbell once the door soon opened, revealing Kuroko with terrible bed head and dark bags under his tired, blank eyes.

 

“H-hey, Kuroko", the red haired alpha greeted.

 

“Oh, good afternoon, Kaga-", the smaller started, but stopped when his eyes landed on Aomine. He was about to shut the door, but the redhead made him stop.

 

“Kuroko, please, just listen to him, okay?”, Kagami asked. “I will be sure to kick his ass if he says something stupid again!”

 

Kuroko seemed hesitant, but he nodded slowly. His eyes turned to the navy blue haired man, waiting him to say something.

 

Aomine took a few careful steps forward, but stopped once the omega took one back, before taking a deep breath.

 

“I’m sorry, Tetsu. I really am”, he started and he saw the small male avert his eyes. “I’ll admit, it was stupid and insensitive to say that, but I didn’t mean to degrade you or anything. You know, how I am, right? I don’t think before I say something. I’m really sorry, Tetsu, and I promise I won’t do it again, okay? So, please, give me a chance.”

 

“You’re such an idiot. It really hurt when you said that, you know?”, Kuroko spoke as he looked onto the ground.

 

“I know, I’m an idiot. But I’m really sorry, okay?”, the tanned alpha said.

 

Kuroko’s face softened as he finally raised his azure eyes to look at the other bluehead. He let out a soft sigh.

 

“Okay, I will forgive you, Aomine-kun", the omega said with a soft smile as he saw the relief on the other’s face before it turned mischievous. “But you better buy me a vanilla milkshake per day for a week as a compensation.”

 

Aomine groaned.

 

* * *

It was next week when the rest of Kuroko’s friends met Kagami. They were wary around him at first since he very obviously was a strong alpha, but when  _ Aomine _ , of all people, reassured them that the redhead was “actually ok" they tried to get along with him.

 

Kise and Momoi quickly accepted him into their circle of friends, Midorima was skeptical but seemed alright with it, but Murasakibara was the biggest surprise. He really didn’t like the idea of Kagami near Kuroko all that much. But he did always have a soft spot for their small friend.

 

It was only after Kuroko promised to buy him some candy if he got along with the newcomer that he reluctantly accepted the redhead. Though he still kept an eye on him. Kagami’s great cooking skills made the purple haired male more willing to somewhat get along with him.

  
Everything was sailing smoothly again. He gained a friend, his friends still cared for and supported him, he had his mother and children who were healthy and happy. But there was still something or  _ someone _ he desired to see even if for just a moment.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone~! Here's another chapter for all you lovely people~!  
> I know I should update my other fics too but I've been so unmotivated to write any of them /: but I haven't dropped any of them! Don't worry!  
> But I won't keep you here any longer~ Enjoy the chapter~!

“Oh fuck-"

 

“Aomine-kun! Not in front of Kaito and Akimitsu”, Kuroko said with a frown on his lips as he glared at the tall bluehead, who had just hit his toe on the kitchen table’s leg.

 

“Uh...sorry?”, Aomine apologized.

 

It had been three months since the babies were born and Aomine didn’t know if it were the omega’s motherly instincts or what but Kuroko had become very gentle and caring, or at least more open about it than before, and also very protective.

 

Even today Aomine, Kagami and Kise who were visiting had asked him to go watch a movie with them. He, however, refused because he was too afraid to take his children into a crowded place. Though, how crowded could a cinema be in such a small town?

 

Still Kuroko refused the offer which is why they were currently at the bluehead’s house.

 

“Aominecchi, you better be careful. You don’t want to make Kurokocchi angry", Kise teased as he emerged from the living room, carrying some empty dishes and placed them in the sink.

 

“Again", Kagami added as he followed after Kise, placing his dirty dishes into the sink to later be washed.

 

“Oh shut up, you fu-" Aomine felt a shiver go down his spine and he looked at the omega to see that he was once again glaring coldly at him.

 

“Aomine-kun, they are in a very sensitive learning state right now and I’d like it if their first words weren’t some profanities", Kuroko said with a frown as he leaned down and kissed both of his babies, who were on their respective high chairs, on the top of their heads. “Actually I’d like if they  _ never  _ learned such language.”

 

Akimitsu laughed while Kaito babbled something indistinct.

 

“Yes, Kai-kun and Aki-kun also agree, right?”, he said playfully as he ruffled both boys’ small tufts of hair, gaining giggles and babbles from both boys. “Yes, yes, Aomine-kun is such an idiot, isn’t he?”

 

“H-hey!”, Aomine shouted, stammering a little because he was too immersed in the picture of Kuroko being...well, such a  _ mom _ .

 

“What? It’s true though”, the omega said with a pout as he hugged his two sons, rubbing their cheek with his. “Also Kise-kun put your phone away. I know you’re taking pictures of us.”

 

“But, Kurokocchi, don’t you want pictures of you with your babies?”, Kise whined with a pout.

 

“I do, but I don’t like the fact that you’re taking a million of them at every given moment", Kuroko explained as he finally straightened up.

 

“Enough to choose from!” The small bluehead could only roll his eyes, but the small, soft smile on his face betrayed his otherwise blank demeanour.

 

“Whatever you say, Kise-kun.”

 

It was peacefully quiet for a moment as Kuroko picked up Akimitsu and Kaito, who were babbling, giggling and cooing. He loved how they were smiling and so full of joy most of the time. It was contagious and made the small omega smile brightly as he carried them to the living room. 

 

The three alphas followed after him, sitting down on the couch while Kuroko sat on the floor on a big pillow with his babies on his lap, squirming around.

 

Since they couldn’t make Kuroko go to the movies with them, they had decided to watch movies in the bluehead’s living room. Since it was almost Christmas they chose to watch Christmas movies.

 

“This movie is boring", Aomine complained five minutes after resuming the movie.

 

“How many times have you said that already during this film? Five?”, Kagami said with a sigh.

 

“More like ten", the blond alpha said.

 

“This is just such a dumb movie. Nothing interesting has happened", the navy blue haired male said, picking at his ear.

 

“Aomine-kun, please stop complaining", Kuroko scolded. “And stop picking your ear.”

 

“What are you? My mom?”, Aomine muttered but still did as he was told to.

 

“I actually sometimes feel like it", the omega said under his breath with a sigh.

 

It was just the noise from the movie and small noises made by the babies, who seemed to find everything funny, for a while before Aomine was the one to interrupt the peaceful atmosphere once again.

 

“Hey, Tetsu", he started, gaining the smaller bluehead’s attention. “You’ll be coming to Tokyo after Christmas, right? At least, for New year?”

 

Kuroko tensed. “I...I’m not sure…”

 

“You know that Akashi isn’t there, right?", Aomine continued.

 

“Aominecchi! We weren’t supposed to talk about that!”

 

“It’s alright, Kise-kun. I….I’m already….over him...okay?”, Kuroko tried to reassure, but it came out shaky and weak.

 

The blond send him a sad look but didn’t otherwise comment. He knew their small friend was still sad and hurting but talking about it wouldn’t help. It would only be like scratching a wound that was trying to heal. It would only make a bigger scar and take longer to heal.

 

An awkward silence fell over them as they continued to watch the movie. It was about ten minutes later that Akimitsu seemed to have enough of his mother’s silence and started to cry and that, in turn, causing Kaito to also start crying.

 

Kuroko flinched as he was brought out of his thoughts by the crying and immediately tried to soothe them.

 

“Shh… What’s wrong?”, he asked them with a gentle voice while cradling them in his arms. When the babies stopped crying and instead started smiling at the sound of his voice, he felt a little guilty. “Sorry, momma was just a little in his thoughts. You don’t like it when I ignore you, right? I’m sorry. Will you forgive momma?”

 

Akimitsu and Kaito giggled in response, causing the omega to smile gently….and a certain blond alpha to take out their phone.

 

“Kise-kun, won’t you put that away, please?”, Kuroko said with a tender and playful voice.  Even though his expression was soft and open as he looked at his children, there was that certain edge in his tone that made Kise quickly pocket his phone as if he did nothing in the first place.

 

They once again fell into a silence as they continued to watch the movie. By the end of it Kuroko had dozed off along with Kaito and Akimitsu.

 

“I’m home” called a female voice from the front door as Kuroko’s mother walked inside and immediately noticed Aomine, who just looked bored, Kagami, who secretly took one picture of Kuroko sleeping, and Kise, who wasn’t even trying to hide the fact that he was taking dozens of photos of the small, sleeping male. She let out a small chuckle.

 

“Isn’t that enough already, Kise-kun?”, she asked, amused by the blond alpha’s behaviour.

 

“Ah! Kuroko-san, good evening!”, Kise greeted joyfully.

 

“Would you be as kind as to help me take him to their bedroom?”, the female requested as she picked up both of the sleeping babies carefully as not to wake them up. Kise nodded eagerly and would’ve picked up Kuroko….if the tanned alpha hadn’t already been carrying him.

 

“Aominecchi! I wanted to-”

 

“Shh! Let Kuroko sleep, man!”, Kagami whispered, interrupting the other’s childish and loud whining. Kise sulked but shut his mouth as he let Aomine carry the small omega to the bedroom.

 

The navy blue haired alpha set Kuroko on the bed and Kagami helped tuck him in while Kuroko’s mother placed the babies in their crib.

 

* * *

_ “Sei-kun, happy birthday!”, Kuroko exclaimed happily as he actually bounced onto his boyfriend, who caught him quickly in his arms. He had paid the redhead a surprise visit on his birthday since he knew the other’s father wasn’t around today. _

 

_ “This is quite the surprise”, Akashi said with a chuckle as he kissed the other boy softly on his cheek. _

 

_ “Is it a good or a bad surprise?”, the bluehead asked with a playful tone. It was that one tone he only used with Akashi. _

 

_ “It’s the  _ best _ surprise, my Tetsuya”, the redhead said as he wrapped his arms tighter around the smaller’s waist. “Thank you, Tetsuya. You couldn’t have made my birthday any better.” _

 

_ “Oh, this isn’t all I got for you”, Kuroko said with a teasing smile, before leaning into his boyfriend’s ear. “You’re going to have to unwrap the other present in your room.” _

 

_ “The things you do to me”, Akashi sighed, making the other let out a chuckle. _

 

_ But suddenly the lighthearted atmosphere was gone and so was all the warmth and love. _

 

_ “Yes….the things you do to me, Tetsuya.” _

 

_ Kuroko immediately let go of the redhead as a shiver went down his spine at the coldness of that so familiar voice. When he got a look at Akashi’s face, it was glaring at him like he was trash. _

 

_ “Sei-” _

 

_ “You left me. How could you!?”, Akashi shouted at him. _

 

_ “Sei-kun, I-I didn’t have a choice! I didn’t want to ruin your future!” _

 

_ “I thought you loved me!?” _

 

_ “I did, Sei-kun! And I still do! It’s just-” _

 

_ “No, you don’t! Don’t lie to me!”, the redhead interrupted. “You’re just a coward! You just ran away!” _

 

_ “No! Sei-kun, I-” _

 

Kuroko suddenly sat up, his eyes wide and chest heaving as cold sweat ran down his skin. His head spun for a while, trying to get his bearings back, before he noticed he was in his room. He tried to calm his racing heart and even out his breathing. That’s when he heard the crying.

 

He quickly got up and reached into the crib, taking Akimitsu and Kaito into his arms.

 

“Shh...It’s alright. Momma’s here now”, he reassured.

 

They quieted down a little but still continued to cry so he guessed they were hungry. He walked to the kitchen to feed them and the calendar on the wall made him stop.

 

_ That’s right. It’s 20th of December today. _

 

Now Kuroko felt like crying too.


End file.
